As organizations move to become more efficient in today's competitive environments, the ability to globalize communication channels for work and education via friendly and easy to use graphical user interfaces becomes more important. The drive to efficiency has led to a trend that includes programming flexibility into universal applications to accommodate various user types. In the case of an online educational program, the users and activities may range from a student accessing online registration material to an instructor posting grades linked to a central database. The desire to streamline operations by providing a universal role-based user interface has presented various security issues, including unauthorized access to the application's user interface controls and their respective functions.